Commonly assigned prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,032, issued Apr. 2, 1991, and 5,270,754, issued Dec. 14, 1993, disclose a compact camera which has a flash unit adapted to be flipped up from a front face of the camera body for use and flipped down against the front face of the camera body for storage. A resiliently flexible back-support for the flash unit is constrained at respective front and rear pivot connections to the flash unit and the camera body to be flexed in opposite directions, when the flash unit is flipped up and down, to operate as an overcenter spring for urging the flash unit alternatively to flip up or down. The back-support carries a rear viewfinder lens which, together with a front viewfinder lens that is pivotally connected to the camera body, are flipped up into optical alignment with a viewfinder opening in the flash unit when the flash unit is flipped up and are flipped down for storage when the flash unit is flipped down.
Missing from this compact design, however, is a light source indicator that can be seen when looking through the viewfinder lenses and the viewfinder opening at a subject to be photographed. Typically, the light source indicator is used to provide a visible warning indication of some significant event or condition, such as flash ready, low battery, or inadequate prevailing light for a proper exposure. When a light source indicator is included in the camera viewfinder, it is customarily-fixed in relation to the viewfinder lenses.